eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Franciska Lôrincz
Quick Info Clearly she was expected to say something, but panic at having to speak stole the thoughts from her head. - The Goose Girl Franciska is resident dandere. Quiet, and avoids talking unless being talked to, and even then she will try and keep the conversation short. She's not being rude, she's just waiting for the right person to unlock her sweet inner self. If she meets any other half vampires/vampires, which she doubts, she'll let them in faster and engage in conversation more willingly due to their similarity. Franciska is the Hungarian form of Francis, which in itself means Frenchman. Ironically she isn't French, but since she was born in Quebec and lives there she identifies as French Canadian rather than Hungarian. Lôrincz : This surname is recorded in over one hundred spelling forms ranging from the Scottish and English Lawrence and Laurens, to Laurant (France), Lorentz (Germany), Lorenzo (Spain), Renzi (Italian), and Vavrik (Czech). However spelt the ultimate surname derives from the male given name "Laurentius", which itself originates from Laurentium, the "city of laurels", in Italy. History Two roads diverged in a wood and I - I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference. - Robert Frost Franciska was born in Montreal, Canada, to Hungarian parents Eliza and Dániel. Both parents attended EESM and had lived in Hungary, but wanted a new start and moved to Canada. Eliza was a vampire and struggled to attend EESM and socialise with others because of how she identified herself as a monster. Things started changing upon the arrival of an understanding Dániel, who started off as a counsellor for the depressive girl due to his selfless nature, then becoming a friend, a bit like scaffolding. Then more than that when Eliza realised in fourth year. After a few months of adjusting to Canadian life, Eliza accidentally got pregnant. Eliza knew what affliction her child would bear because of her, and what hardships she would have to face, though on a lesser level. Dániel eventually managed to talk his wife out of abortion and nine months later Franciska was born. Franciska was a troublesome child, being rather fussy about what animal blood she drank she had to be raised almost exclusively on vixen blood. Ironically she now has a distaste for it and isn't fussy anymore. She couldn't be sent to muggle school. Eliza was scared people would notice and that she might be dangerous to others. She taught Franciska to retract her fangs but still hesitated to let her go out. She knew how supportive of other races EESM was compared to Salem, the local school, and resolved to send her child there. Franciska blew up a vase in anger as her first sign of magic. Eliza recently became a single mother due to Dániel claiming he didn't sign up for a dhampir family and leaving - Franciska attending EESM has been a reprieve. Personality "So, I guess we are who we are for a lot of reasons. And maybe we'll never know most of them. But even if we don't have the power to choose where we come from, we can still choose where we go from there. We can still do things. And we can try to feel okay about them." - The Perks Of Being A Wallflower Franciska is what you would call dandere. A dandere is an archtype that entails someone being quiet which is usually associated with shyness. "Dan" comes from the word "danmari" which means silent and taciturn. "Dere" means to become "lovey dovey". Franciska is shy and quiet except towards people who are extremely alike to her and understand her. She is not quite a wallflower. She is vegetarian although when desperate and not in school may go for a person if permitted, sometimes herself. She is a poet and writer. If you gain her trust and friendship - which for most is finding a needle in a haystack - she will be loyal to you and do anything to defend you. Relationships Alina Vladimirescu Alina is a elder sibling figure to Franci, the only person who understands her turmoil. She hopes they can grow closer, but part of her - her shy side - is still unsteady. Gallery Franci.png Franci2.png Franci3.jpg Trivia * She identities as French Canadian and not Hungarian. * She fears someone only wanting her for intercourse. * Her model is Birdy. Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Half-Vampire Category:Vorobyov Category:Hungarian Category:Female Category:Name Begins With "F" Category:Born in Canada Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:August Birthday Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Vegetarian Category:Left Handed Category:Half-Breed Category:Third Years